


Promiscuous Behavior

by princesskay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom!Spock, Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Meld, Smut, Spanking, Top!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim pulls Spock into some promiscuous behavior that leads to gratifying discoveries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promiscuous Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut from start to finish. If you're looking for a plot turn back now!

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of Jim's boot heels striking the tile echoed across the vast space of the storage room, a large section of Deck C which housed all the products, tools, and supplies necessary to sustain life for the duration of a five year mission. Crates and boxes were piled as high as the ceiling, limiting sight distance to a single aisle.

Jim moved hastily through the rows upon rows of supplies; he was only searching for one thing. His ears perked up when he heard the electronic beeping of the scanner used to count the massive inventory. Hastening his steps, Jim followed the beeping sound until he rounded the corner to where his first officer stood marking down what was stocked.

“There you are.” Jim said as he approached, “I thought this was an ensign's job.”

“Ensign Folger reported in sick.” Spock replied, not lifting his gaze from his tablet, “I took the job upon myself.”

“You couldn't find another minion to do it?” Jim asked with a smile.

“Laziness is not an attractive quality.” Spock replied, “I prefer work over sitting idle in my quarters.”

“But it's your break.” Jim replied, sidling closer, “Usually you're in my quarters by now.”

He reached over to issue a gentle slap across Spock's backside for the simple pleasure of watching the shocked expression overtake Spock's face.

“Captain!” Spock objected, his eyes going round, “I don't think I need to remind you that promiscuous behavior in public areas is not only dangerous, but also-”

“No one's in here.” Jim chuckled, “I checked myself.”

“I still object.” Spock replied, miffed.

Smirking, Jim slid up behind Spock and laid his hands over his first officer's slender hips. Just as Spock began to squirm away, he clamped his fingers tighter and nuzzled up against the back of Spock's neck.

“This doesn't smell like regulation soap.” He murmured, sniffing against Spock's skin, “Did you purchase something exotic for me?”

“Captain,” Spock whispered, struggling to free himself, “This is not appropriate.”

“That's what makes it fun.” Jim replied, pulling Spock's body back against him, “Stay right here, Spock. I'm not finished taking inventory.”

“ _I_ am- … I  _was_ taking inventory-”

“Not of the supplies.” Jim murmured, tilting his chin to breathe across Spock's earlobe, “Of you.”

Spock's argument lagged as he swallowed hard. At this distance, Jim could easily detect the green flush rising past Spock's collar and at the tips of his ears.

Jim slowly worked his hand underneath Spock's uniform and tugged the undershirt out of his waistband. Spock shuddered softly as Jim's fingertips grazed across his bare stomach. He clutched the tablet and the scanner more tightly in his hands, and drew in a rigid breath.

“If you desire intercourse with me we may return to your quarters when I have completed the inventory, Jim.” Spock whispered, glancing anxiously over his shoulder.

“It's Captain.” Jim murmured, “We're still in public, remember?”

Spock's jaw clenched, but he didn't put up a fight, “It would be best to return to your quarters,  _Captain._ ”

“No, I think we'll stay right here.”

Spock's eyes closed briefly as Jim's hand scaled higher, teasing against one hardening nipple.

“Captain-”

“Put the tools down.” Jim ordered, softly.

Spock hesitated for a moment before laying the tablet and scanner on the closest shelf. His hands dropped stiffly to his sides, neither objecting to nor encouraging Jim's advances.

Reaching around with his other hand, Jim dragged his palm over Spock's thigh and up to his crotch. Fabric strained across burgeoning hardness, validating Jim's suspicions. Spock shivered, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Jim could see a vein beginning to bulge down the side of his neck as the Vulcan struggled to maintain control of himself. 

“Do you want me?” Jim whispered, caressing Spock's erection gently.

“Your question is unnecessary given-” Spock began, in a strained whisper.

“ _Do you … want me_ ?” Jim pressed, his fingers tightening around the throbbing flesh. 

“Yes.” Spock breathed out, his voice low and rough with desire.

“Ask me.” Jim commanded, his breath hot and exhilarated across Spock's neck.

“Specify what you mean.”

“Ask me to pleasure you.” Jim clarified.

His hand eased away from Spock's erection, but only to pop open the button of his pants. The sound of the zipper descending was loud in the utter silence of the large room, causing Jim's pulse to spike.

“Captain,” Spock began, his voice fringing on a groan.

“That's a good start.” Jim replied.

He tugged the pants down just far enough to wrap his fingers fully around Spock's erection, barely restrained by his boxers.

“We should not pursue a sexual tryst in this area.” Spock whispered, barely in control.

“You can't stop a charging elephant, Spock.” Jim said, pumping his hand lavishly over Spock's erection, “Tell me what I want to hear.”

Spock licked his lips and closed his eyes. He was still fighting the pleasure, but Jim knew his body well enough to realize he was only clinging to bare threads of self-control.

“Come on, Spock. Don't make me finish this in your shorts.” He urged, “It could be in my mouth, darling.”

Spock's jaw clenched, but his eyes snapped open.

“Do it.” He whispered, his voice ragged.

“I said ask.” Jim replied, his fingers squeezing tight around Spock's throbbing shaft.

A strained groan spilled past Spock's lips and he reached out to brace himself against the shelf in front of them.

“I request of you ...” He whispered, breathlessly, “Captain …”

“Go on.” Jim cued as Spock panted quietly.

“It would please us both greatly if you would perform fellatio.”

Jim's eyes slid shut in a brief moment of inundating pleasure. It took him several moments to regain control of himself, but he held it to his advantage since the waiting only seemed to heighten Spock's frenzy.

Jim pulled Spock around and pushed him against the shelf. Their mouths connected briefly, kissing and licking in passionate desire before Jim eagerly dropped to his knees. His hands trembled as he pulled the final barrier away from Spock's enlarged cock. The flesh rose hard and throbbing with thick, dark green veins, enticing Jim's mouth with a moistened tip.

Grasping the base, Jim shoved his mouth over the head and as far down the shaft as he could manage without choking himself. Spock gasped aloud before clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the pleasured sounds. His other hand wound through Jim's hair, pulling his face down on the thick, long erection.

Jim bobbed his head rapidly over Spock's cock, allowing his saliva to stream down the shaft. He took as much as he could, as fast as he could, striving to drive Spock to completion quick and hard. His own blood raged with desire, his crotch so tight it was almost painful. Imaging Spock's caress, the wet of his tongue against the aching flesh in the very near future nearly distracted his focus from the task at hand. It took all his willpower to channel his every energy into Spock's pleasure. He had to make this moment memorable since Spock wouldn't likely forgive him for this “inappropriate” occasion any time soon. 

Keeping his mouth steady and quick over Spock's cock, Jim lifted his gaze. He scanned up Spock's stomach and chest to his face, and was greeted by an expression of half terror, half absolute pleasure. As a Vulcan, he couldn't completely understand thrill-seeking the way Jim did, but whether he acknowledged it or not didn't change the fact that he was very turned on. Jim could taste pre-cum on the back of his tongue, signaling it wouldn't be long now.

Spock's fingers cinched tighter around Jim's hair, nearly pulling strands out by the root. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes round and and glassy with pleasure. It was almost cute how hard he was trying not to enjoy this encounter; he couldn't deny Jim's oral skills, and they both knew it. It was a simple matter of forcing him to unwind far enough to lose control completely.

Jim's free hand reached up to squirm underneath the bunched material and find Spock's full, aching balls. Jim palmed the two, tender globes and massaged them gently. Spock responded with a full bodied shiver and an unbridled moan of pleasure. The cry echoed down the empty aisles, forcing Spock's hand tighter across his mouth.

Panting hard through his nostrils, he squeezed his eyes shut against the pleasure bearing down on him. He began to squirm against Jim's grip, but Jim held on firmly until he felt the shudders take over Spock's body.

Whimpers surged against Spock's palm as the pleasure liberated itself from his body, first in small shivers and finally in the bucking of his hips against Jim's face. His fingers clenched tight around Jim's hair, forcing Jim's mouth still as the orgasm crested inside him, spilling his release into the waiting cavern of Jim's mouth. His hips jerked a few final times, forcing the last drops of thick, sticky cum from his cock.

Jim sank back onto the seat of his pants, holding a hand over his mouth as he swallowed hard. The sharp taste filled his mouth, and his lips tingled from the friction, a pleasant combination.

Spock leaned heavily against the shelf for a few moments before forcefully rearranging his pants. His fingers trembling slightly as he fastened the button and tugged the zipper up.

Jim smirked from the floor, enjoying every second of Spock's disgruntled, yet thoroughly pleasured expression.

“I should finish this inventory.” Spock murmured, his voice raw with recent pleasure.

“Assign someone else.” Jim replied, rising from the floor, “That's an order.”

Spock momentarily pursed his lips, “Yes, Captain.”

He tugged his communicator from his belt and tied in to the Bridge. Jim paced as Spock issued a command to have one of the yoemens finish the inventory. The pleasure rattled in his chest like a caged beast, eager and salivating to have his own needs fulfilled.

When Spock finished the communication, he turned to Jim.   
“And now?”

“Now, we go to my quarters, as you should have done upon taking your break.” Jim replied, smirking.

Spock's brow arched, “Yes, sir.”

Leaving the tools for the yoemen, Spock followed Jim out of the storage room and down the hall to the nearest lift. When the doors closed behind them and the lift began to move, Spock glanced over at him.

“You are much too demanding and passionate, Jim.” He chided, “We could have been discovered. I do not think one instance of risk-taking, no matter how exhilarating for your species, is worth an entire career.”

“And you are much too serious. We didn't get caught; that's all the matters.” Jim replied, chuckling, “And please, don't limit an adrenaline rush to my species. I know you enjoyed it.”

“I would have enjoyed it far more if it had been within the safe confines of your quarters.” Spock countered with a raised brow.

“All the more reason to do it.” Jim teased.

The doors slid open, allowing them out onto the deck that housed the personnel quarters.

“I do not see the thrill in antagonizing me.” Spock replied as they strode down the hallway, “It's rude, shocking, and uncivilized.”

“You think so?” Jim asked, “I find it rather pleasing; and yet, you still come back for more.”

“Yes. In that way I am quite generous.”

They reached Jim's quarters, and Jim unsealed the door to allow them inside. As the doors slid shut behind them, Jim turned to press up against Spock's chest. Winding his arms around Spock's neck, he crushed his mouth against Spock's and threw his weight into propelling them towards the bed. Spock allowed Jim to push him down to the sheets. Despite his irritation, he accepted Jim's affections with passion now that they were alone.

Jim groaned as Spock's fingers traversed his body, touching briefly on nerve endings that sparked his body in a way only Vulcan energy could create. His grip clamped down on Jim's backside, kneading desire to it's peak.

Jim tore his lips away from Spock, and sat upright over Spock's lap. Pinning his gaze onto Spock's hungry expression, he slowly lifted his shirt over his head, stretching leisurely to accommodate Spock's hazy gaze over the expanse of his stomach and chest. The gold tunic slipped from his arms, allowing Spock's hand to caress Jim's bare chest. His eyes flamed dark and needy as Jim tugged open the button of his pants and dragged the zipper down slowly. Spock's hand dropped down Jim's stomach to clutch his thick shaft through the material of his boxers, drawing a groan from Jim's lips.

“You want it?” Jim murmured, glancing down at his clothed manhood straining in Spock's fingers.

Spock's gaze flickered between Jim's eyes and his bulging erection, ashamed of his own desire but hardly repentant.

“I do.” He murmured.

Jim wiggled off of Spock's lap and rose to his feet.

“You're going to get it.” He replied, hastily shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs, “Undress.”

Sitting upright, Spock removed his uniform. No argument passed his lips now that they were secluded in Jim's quarters, but that wasn't the only method Jim had to make the composed Vulcan unravel. Desire raged through Jim's veins as his gaze raked over Spock's naked flesh, imagining all he could do with that pale, tender canvas.

When Spock finished stripping, he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes watching Jim intensely. On the surface, he appeared calm, but Jim knew otherwise.

Jim reached out to touch Spock's chin with his fingertips. A light frown crossed Spock's brow as Jim simply gazed at him, enjoying the aching desire crawling through unaccustomed green blood.

“Get on your knees on the floor.” Jim murmured.

Spock obeyed immediately, sliding off the edge of the bed to kneel before Jim. Sliding his fingertips from Spock's chin to the back of his neck, Jim yanked Spock's head forward, within inches of his body.

“I'm going to do my best to extend this session until the end of break.” Jim whispered, reaching down to clutch the base of his cock, “Everything I say will be answered with two words, and two words only – yes, Captain. Do you understand?”

Spock's tongue flicked across his lips.

“Yes, Captain.” He replied, his voice hardly audible.

With a sudden flick of his wrist, Jim swung his hard, throbbing cock across Spock's cheek. The contact elicited a sharp smack and a tingle of flesh and surge of blood. Spock's eyes blinked rapidly, and his hands reached out to clutch Jim's hips as if to push away.

“Stay right here.” Jim hissed, clamping his grip tighter on the back of Spock's neck.

Spock's eyes slammed shut as Jim's hard dick slapped him again, this time over the corner of his mouth.

“You like it, don't you?” Jim murmured, guiding the swollen, tender head of his cock over Spock's flushed cheekbone, “You like it when I take complete control of you.”

Spock's eyes opened slowly, rising to meet Jim's with utter embarrassment.

He drew in a quiet, shivering breath, “Yes, Captain.”

“Mmm.” Jim hummed, dragging his cock lazily over Spock's cheek and parted lips, “That's good, because I like it too.”

Spock's chin tilted upward, his lips parting and searching for Jim's cock. Jim smiled in satisfaction as he guided his cock just out of the reach of Spock's lips. Leaving a moment of silence there, he followed it with a harsh slap across Spock's other cheek.

Spock's lips worked open, panting and whimpering quietly. His fingers tightened around Jim's hips, attempting to escape.

“What did I say?” Jim insisted, pulling Spock's head back in place, “You do everything I say.”

“Captain, I see no pleasure in this act; I simply-”

“No, no, no.” Jim interrupted, clasping his hand over Spock's jaw, “No, Spock. I don't think you quite have the hang of it yet.”

“I didn't say the correct words.” Spock whispered, quickly locating the source of Jim's displeasure, “My apologies, Jim-... Captain.”

“Even so...” Jim murmured.

Motioning toward the bed, he guided Spock's by the back of his neck toward the mattress. Spock struggled on his knees to keep up with Jim's pace until they reached the bed, where he fell across the mattress.

“Bend over.” Jim murmured, pressing Spock's face to the sheets, “Just like that.”

Spock's eyes blinked rapidly as he gazed over his shoulder to watch Jim's movements. Jim monitored that confused gaze out of his peripheral vision as he circled behind Spock. There weren't many things – and he had seen many things – that could give him the kind of thrill he got from seeing his logical, composed first officer over bent naked over the bed, completely submissive and vulnerable.

Jim slowly sank to his knees behind Spock, and drew his hands over Spock's backside.

“Look what we have here.” He whispered, entranced by the vision of the two cheeks separated by his grip, the tender hole peeking out at him.

Spock lay perfectly still except for stifled breaths. He didn't even whimper when Jim drew his fingertip down the center and over the sensitive opening.

“You want me to pleasure you.” Jim concluded, quietly.

There was a moment's pause before Spock whispered raggedly, “Yes, Captain.”

“That's too bad.” Jim replied, “Because you haven't quite learned the meaning of obeying authority in this situation yet.”

Spock's head lifted from the sheets and he gazed back at Jim with questioning eyes.

“What do you suggest?” He asked, softly.

“Correction.” Jim replied, running his palm over the soft curve of Spock's ass, “Punishment … To make you remember obedience next time.”

Spock's nostrils flared lightly, but he made the logical conclusion not to protest.

Jim's palm completed a circle over Spock's right ass cheek before sliding away completely. He allowed a few tense moments to pass before he brought his hand down in focused strike. His palm cracked across Spock's backside, creating a green hand print across otherwise pale flesh.

Spock jerked against the mattress, his eyes widening in shock.

“Captain-”

His protest was cut off by a second spanking, this one driven by more force.

“If you're confused, this is what we Earth people call a spanking.” Jim offered, casting a sly smile at Spock's wide-eyed expression, “Efficient punishment, don't you think?”

He brought his hand down before Spock could answer, enjoying the crack of his palm across tender, pale flesh.

Spock's fingers curled around the sheets, and his jaw clamped shut. He seemed to focus on concealing the pain as Jim's hand doled out another few rough, rapid swats. The skin slowly turned from pale to flushed green, a fact which pleased Jim greatly.

Jim paused to momentarily admire his work. Spock body shivered softly as he drew his fingertips over the punished flesh.

“Does it encourage you to be more diligent in your obedience?” He asked, truly curious to gauge Spock's reaction.

“Yes, Captain.” Spock replied, his voice muffled in the sheets, “Undeniably so.”

“That's good, I'd hate to have to graduate to something more painful than just my hand.” Jim replied.

He followed the remark with a swift strike across Spock's ass. The strike burned into his flesh for seconds before Jim delivered three more in quick succession.

Spock broke free of his rigid posture, squirming against the bedsheets in a futile attempt to escape the spanking. He tried to muffle the moan of pleasure into the sheets, but Jim was well aware of how this punishment was affecting him. Despite the initial objection, the shivers rippling through Spock's body were ones Jim recognized as pleasure and raging desire. He had tapped into something deep and primal that Spock would probably never admit to enjoying; unfortunately for him, his denial couldn't abolish the pleasure that now consumed him.

Jim's strikes came one after the other for long moments, splitting the air with the loud crack of flesh against flesh, and pushing Jim to the edge of control. His blood flowed like fire through his veins, reaching down to painfully consume his groin, hard since the moment advanced upon Spock in the inventory room. Sweat trickled down his temples and glazed his chest as he shivered in the clutches of feral need.

After a time, Jim leaned back on his heels, wiping sweat from his brow. Panting quietly in exhilaration, he gazed over the work his palm had done on Spock's backside.

Spock flinched softly when Jim's drew his fingertips over the raw, flushed skin.

“Need I go on?” Jim asked, his voice a rough whisper.

Spock turned his gaze over his shoulder, a look of abject want in his coal-black eyes, “I believe that it is sufficient, Captain.”

Jim nodded, “That's good, very good.”

Jim abandoned the punishment and rose to collect the lube from it's hiding place in the vanity. Spock lay across the mattress, quietly gathering his composure. His face was hot and flushed, and his body shivered despite stringent, Vulcan control.

Locating the lube, Jim strode back to the bed with the small bottle clutched in his fist.

“Get back on the bed.” He said, motioning with the wave of his index finger.

Spock lifted his face from the sheets, keeping his jaw clenched as he rose from the floor. His ass burned green, flushed and painful; the thought of watching him limp around the bridge for the rest of the day gave Jim an unparallelled delight.

Jim crawled onto the end of the bed as Spock situated himself on his stomach against the sheets. He drew his palms down Spock's thighs, pushing them wide apart while enjoying their slender length and the corded muscle rippling just beneath. Spock's jaw clenched tight as Jim worked his palms up to claim the tight swells of his punished backside. Kneading them apart, Jim glimpsed the tight, puckered hole just between the cheeks. A shiver ensued down Jim's spine, leading down to his still hard cock which flexed with aching need.

Jim popped the lid of the lube and eagerly poured out a dose across his fingertips. Swiping a hand between Spock's ass cheeks, he moaned quietly in pleasure at the texture of velvety soft flesh and tightly clenched muscle.

Jim rubbed his fingers up and down the cleft, staining the whole tender, quivering area in lube. Spock's hips rose a fraction, his spine curving in a delicious display of desire. His teeth fastened over his lower lip, fighting the moans trapped deep in his throat, but losing the battle against Jim's practiced touch.

“Open up for me.” Jim murmured, “I need inside you, Spock.”

He bent over Spock's taut shoulders to deliver a row of hot kisses along the side of Spock's neck. Spock's neck drew tight against the titillating pleasure, urging to kiss a bit harder and bare his teeth across the sensitive skin.

“That's it.” Jim whispered against the curve of Spock's ear.

His fingertip pressed past the clenched ring of muscle and tunneled all the way inside. The interior was incredibly hot and tight, but Jim knew just how to touch to make Spock gape for him. He pumped his finger in and out, maintaining a light caress that eased Spock's body to relaxation. He had to coax Spock tenderly if he wanted inside quickly.

“That's good, baby.” Jim moaned, his breath hot against Spock's neck.

Spock worked is knees under himself to leverage rhythm against Jim's fingers, and lurched back against the thrusts. Jim's stomach spiked with lust at that reaction. He paused for only a few moments to press another finger inside the hot embrace. Velvet slickness surrounded his two fingers, pulling them deep inside. The rhythm they pursued was rapid and desperate, Jim's hand pumping, Spock's hips working back against him. The motions came faster and easier until Spock's body lay open and hungry for more, and Jim could take it no longer.

Withdrawing his fingers, Jim grabbed the lube with trembling hands. Forcing the cap open, he drizzled a large amount over his hard, throbbing cock and lathered it with a few quick pumps of his hand.

He mounted Spock with grasping hands, one gripping Spock's waist, the other guiding his cock to the slick, open entrance. He plunged inside with a breathless moan, his body bowing over Spock's under the weight of crushing pleasure.

“Oh my god ...” He panted, pumping his hips lightly against Spock's ass.

The very tremble of Spock's slick, silky walls around him caused the pleasure to lurch forward at an alarming rate. He'd been hard for too long now, aching to be inside Spock since the moment he'd entered the storage room. He wasn't quite sure how long he'd last now.

“Spock ...” He whimpered, clutching Spock's waist tighter.

Spock turned his head to the side, dark eyes questing up Jim's sweating, muscular body to greet Jim's pleasured gaze.

“If you release now,” He murmured, “I may have to complete my own orgasm alone.”

“I don't think so.” Jim whispered, through clenched teeth, “Don't even speak it.”

Spock's mouth practically smirked as Jim drove against him, his thrusts fueled by possessive passion. Their skin smacked together loudly, Jim's cock driving to Spock's depths. He filled Spock over and over again, tamping down the swelling pleasure within him to extend the lovemaking. Spock's body was trembling, pale, and perfect beneath him. He'd thought of this moment all day on the bridge, struggling and waiting to be inside his lover; he wanted nothing more than to stay here as long as he could.

“Jim, Jim ...” Spock moaned.

“Mmm?”

“Let me … let me see your face.”

The request was quiet and pleading, not one that Jim could deny. Pulling out, Jim allowed Spock to turn onto his back and raise his legs to accept Jim's member again. Jim lunged forward, pressing himself over Spock's open embrace and thrusting back inside the clenching heat.

Spock's legs locked behind him, drawing their bodies together in a forceful embrace. His dark eyes burned with desire and adoration as he gazed up at Jim. His left hand dragged across Jim's chest and the bunched muscles of his shoulder and arm, reveling in the strength and beauty, while his right hand reached up to touch the side of Jim's face.

Jim gasped in a breath as Spock's fingers found their place, joining their minds closer than their bodies could manage to connect. Warmth and soft, melding colors sucked Jim out of reality and into the world their two minds created. It was bright white and empty except for their writhing bodies in that great beyond, a solitary yet joyously contented existence they shared.

Their minds spoke audibly and freely back and forth, expressing desire and love in a way they never could in the real world. It took Jim away, beyond the grip of his control, beyond his own body. He was so consumed he had no real power, no strength to protest when Spock pushed him off and rolled his own body to the top.

Jim's eyes jarred open as Spock's fingers departed, leaving them in the raw, primal moments of reality. He found himself with his back against the sheets, staring up at Spock as the impassioned Vulcan rode him with every ounce of need in his body. Jim cried out loudly, his fingers tearing at the sheets as Spock's hole took his cock over and over again at a depth and speed that may have injured a mere human.

“Spock!” Jim cried as the pleasure crested inside of him.

He bucked beneath Spock's weight as the pleasure came crashing through his insides, exploding at his core and rippling outward in a devastating shock waves. He thrashed and moaned and spasmed, entirely consumed by the orgasm that ripped his control to shreds. He could feel himself coming inside Spock, coming again, releasing his thick, heady juice into the tight clutches of Spock's body. The thick, wet release filled Spock's cavern and dripped down to pool in excess around the base of Jim's cock and down his balls.

Just as Jim managed to catch a solid breath, he felt the hot, wet drops of cum begin to dapple his chest and face. His eyes cracked up, catching a glimpse of Spock bending over him with one hand pumping at his thick, throbbing cock while the tip sprayed generous amounts of milky release before he clamped his lids shut against the raining drops. The release marked all over his chest, neck, and face, filling his nostrils with the scent of sex and Vulcan musk, and leaving him entirely taken, perhaps even owned by the look of possession in Spock's eyes.

Jim panted, wiping cum away from his eyes as Spock slipped to the sheets next to him He opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at Spock who lay calmly gazing at the ceiling, his hands folded over his middle.

“What was that for?” He asked, glancing down at his wet chest.

Spock pushed himself up on his elbow and drew his drew his thumb through the rivulet of cum dripping across Jim's nipple.

“You seemed … unconvinced of the fact that I am completely dedicated to you.” He replied, “By marking you as mine, I had hoped to gain complete confidence.”

“I see.” Jim smiled, “Perhaps I confused you a bit.”

“I do not think so.” Spock said, frowning.

“You're talking about my reaction to your … obedience.” Jim concluded with a chuckle.

“Yes.”

“Get me a rag to clean up and I'll explain it to you.” Jim suggested.

“Very well, but I was certain I understood completely.”

Spock rose from the bed and riffled through the drawers to find a rag. He brought it back to the bed, but began to wipe the release from Jim's skin instead of handing it over.

“On earth, there is a certain … fascination with sex.” Jim said, lifting his chin so that Spock could clean him completely, “Much of the popular culture revolves around sex; hundreds of books, movies, and other medium has been dedicated to exploring every facet of it.”

“I am aware of these things.” Spock replied, arching a brow.

“What I'm saying, is that sex is very diverse in our culture.” Jim replied, “We experiment, we play with it, we want to stretch the limits. Sometimes, we do a thing called roleplay.”

“To pretend to be someone you are not during sexual intercourse is not logical.” Spock replied, his eyes widening.

“No, no.” Jim said, shaking his head, “That's not exactly it. You're not pretending to be someone else; just another side of yourself that you may not want to, or be able to express outside the bedroom. It's sort of like acting, but you're still you. It's all for fun.”

“It is a … game?” Spock concluded, bewildered.

“In a sense.” Jim replied, scrunching his nose as Spock dragged the rag over his face, “It's .. it's hard to explain.”

“Perhaps I should consult the data banks.” Spock replied.

“Or I could just continue teaching you.” Jim said with a sly smile, “It fits you very well.”

Spock raised his brow, “Whatever suits you, Jim.”

“That's enough.” Jim said, taking the rag from Spock's hand and tossing it aside, “I've hardly gotten a proper kiss from you today.”

He dragged Spock down into his arms and smothered the compliant Vulcan in a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips joined in long, deep caresses, their tongues coming out to taste and tease. Jim stroked his fingers through Spock's hair, enjoying the softness and the whimper the action seemed to always draw from Spock.

When Jim lifted his head, Spock glanced at the clock nearby.

“We still have ten minutes.” He observed, “You promised to extend our activities to the maximum time frame.”

“So I miscalculated a bit.” Jim replied, drawing his fingertips over Spock's cheek, “That just gives me more time to kiss you.”

“Quite agreeable.” Spock murmured, touching Jim's lower lip with fascinated fingertips, “I find great pleasure in the simple act.”

Jim slipped his fingertips underneath Spock's, joining the first two in the Vulcan kiss while their mouths joined in the manner of Earth. He moaned in pleasure as his mind slipped away in the clutches of his first officer's enchanting seduction.

Suddenly, ten minutes was far too short to fully enjoy the great pleasure of this simple act.

 

~the end

 


End file.
